The Perfect NoneCliché
by brookeljames
Summary: Boy!Rachel We all know the old cliché; how the douchie stud of a quarterback and the stupid head cheerleaders were destined to be together? Yea? Well no that's not how it works at McKinley high...


We all know the old cliché; how the douchie stud of a quarterback and the stupid head cheerleaders were destined to be together? Yea? Well no that's not how it works at McKinley high.

Randy 'Ray' Berry; What some girl's would call the prefect boy, not so much tall l but most definitely dark and handsome, with his shaggy brown hair, dream brown eyes and abs that could cut glass, he almost had every girl in the school tripping over their feet to date him, _almost_. He was Titians Quarterback but he was far from douchie, sure he had a shit load of one night stands and he did flirt _a lot_ but he was a true sweetheart to anyone that got to know him. He was also a straight A student and enjoyed singing from time to time. His 'girlfriend' Santana Lopez, notorious bitch and second in line for head cheerleader, but she was also gay. So Randy was just a cover up and occasionally fuck buddy whenever Santana wanted.

Quinn Fabray; head cheerleader, though she was bitchy she was far from stupid, she was also a straight A students and was in AP English, Spanish, Chemistry and Math along with Randy. She was dating Sam Evans, not because she liked him, but because he looked good on her arm. The girl enjoyed singing to but, like Randy, she hadn't joined the glee club because, really, she liked her social life.

As for them destined to be together, that was pretty unlikely since they hate each other and have done since kinder garden when Ray stole Quinn's purple crayon and she punched him on the side of the head.

Ray thought Quinn was up tight, obnoxious and just down right evil. And Quinn hardly had a high opinion on Ray either, she thought he was a goody goody kiss ass and a womanizer.

So all in all the perfect high school cliché doesn't apply in McKinley high.

* * *

Ray was standing by his locker shoving in book's, he wasn't even sure which he needed or not and he didn't care, he was tired and just wanted to get home to his bed.

"Ray" Called the voice of his fake girlfriend.

"San, hey"

"Guess what we're doing tonight?"

"San, in really tired, coach kicked my ass at training today and I just wanna get to my bed"

"It's only an hour and it starts right now, Puck and Finn are coming to"

"Why do I not like that look in your eyes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"What are we doing?"

"Glee club"

"And _that_ is why I didn't like the look in your eyes!" the boy said turning to look at Santana "Why do you want to join glee club?"

Santana shrugged "Looks fun"

"Hum, about as fun as a kick in the nuts. Brittany wouldn't have happened to have joined would she?"

"Maybe, not sure" Santana mumbled trying to sound nonchalant but Ray knew her better.

"Don't you think this is a little much? I mean she's dating Artie"

"Yea, but she told me she loved _me_"

Ray sighed "Fine, ok"

Santana grinned "Awesome, let's go" Santana grabbed onto Ray's hand and began dragging him towards the choir room.

"So who's in this club?"

"Uh, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine Rory and Artie. Now you, me, Puck, Finn, Brittany and Quinn are joining"

"Hey, hold up, you never said anything about Quinn being there!"

"You wont even have to speak to her!"

"Fine whatever, but if this is even half as awful as I think it's going to be, I'm out"

"Sure" Santana agreed walking into the choir room to see Puck and Finn standing over next to the band, everyone else in the glee club were glaring over at them.

"What's going on?"

"You and your team aren't joining, _Berry_" Quinn snapped glaring over at the boy.

"I don't think that's up to you, _Fabray_! Now where is Schue?"

"What about me?" Mr. Schue asked looking at the group standing by the band with a confused look on his face "What can I do for you?"

"We wanna join" Puck said and Schue frowned.

"Uh, sure, but you will have to audition"

"Cool, any particular song or?"

"No, just as long as it's a song you or the band can play"

Ray nodded and the group decided that Puck would go first, then Finn, Santana and lastly him.

Ray took a seat at the back of the risers, flipping his hair out of his eyes as Puck played the opening chords to _'sweet Caroline'_

After Puck, Finn stood and sang _'Can't fight this feeling'_

Santana went for, of course, some Amy Winehouse, 'Back to black' and by the look on Brittany's, and pretty much the rest of the glee club, they were as turned on as he was.

Ray huffed as he got out of his seat grabbing the guitar off Puck as he did so "So what are you going to be singing for is Randy?" Schue asked as Ray took a seat at the front of the class.

"Uh, _'break fast at Tiffany's'_ by deep blue something"

Schue nodded, "Take it away"

Ray drew in a breath, looking down at his guitar before looking at Santana who nodded and smiled.

The boy strummed out the first few chords

_'You say that we've got nothing in common_

_No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Our lives have come between us still I know you just don't care_

_And I said, "What about breakfast at Tiffany's?"_

_She said, "I think I remember the film?_

_And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it_

_And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"_

_I see you, the only one who knew me_

_And now your eyes see through me I guess I was wrong_

_So what now it's plain to see we're over_

_And I hate when things are over when so much is left undone_

_And I said, "What about breakfast at Tiffany's?"_

_She said, "I think I remember the film?_

_And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it_

_And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got"'_

Ray played out the rest of the song, glancing around the room once he was finished. He kind of expected the shocked looks, he didn't look or act like the type of boy that _could_ sing never mind do it in front of people, but when he didn't expect was the curious look Quinn was giving him. She had never looked at him like that. Well she had never looked at him without disguste actually.

"That was great Randy, take a seat and you're all in the club" Schue said and there was a few mumbled of disagreement thought not as much as when they first came into the room.

"Since when could you sing like that, man?" Sam said from his seat next to Quinn.

"Since forever, not just a pretty face me"

"Right, so this weeks assignment is to think of a song, a song that will never get old, a song that you've loved from when it came out to this very day"

"We get homework?" Finn mumbled, sliding down in his seat.

"And we have to think of a group number, a time less song. Does anyone have ay suggestions?"

Before Ray could even stop himself 'Hold my hand' slipped from his lips and everyone's heads snapped to him "What was that, Ray?"

"Uh, well pretty much everything Michael does is timeless but the one that s-sticks in my head is, uh, Hold my hand, you know the one he done with Akon?" Ray mumbled nervously.

Mercedes and Kurt looked at the boy with narrowed eyes before nodded in agreement "I like it"

"Me to" Schue agreed pointing at the boy "How would you feel about being lead?"

"It's a group number, should there be a lead?" Randy asked frowning at the man.

"Yea, there has to be a few main singers which will be you Quinn and Artie"

"Uh, you know and I don't know if I wanna be lead"

"Come on Ray its easy" Artie said and ray just nodded, feeling a little under pressure.

"Cool, then we'll start practicing tomorrow, Ray you wouldn't happen to have to song on CD?"

"Course I do" the boy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Michael's like my idol"

"Ok and you think you could bring that in for us tomorrow?"

the boy shrugged "If I remember"

Schue just nodded "Ok, well you are free to go and remember to have that song ready!"

"By when?"

"Tomorrow"

Ray just nodded, getting out of his seat and linking his hand with Santana's as they left the room.

"See it wasn't that bad"

"Yea, you so owe me! I have to do a song with Fabray and wheels!"

"Well my parents are out?" Santana said flirtatiously as she ran her hand down the boy's chest.

"Nice thought, but no. I'm exhausted but you can come over to my house and watch some movies with me?"

Santana chuckled "Sure"

"You know, I saw Brittany look at you like ten times in there! Plus she look just as turned on as I felt after you'd finished that song"

"Do you think she meant it when she said she loved me back?"

"Who couldn't love you, you're Santana freakin' Lopez!"

"Damn straight I am!"

Ray chuckled, opening his passenger side for the Latina to get in the car.

"You know, I've been thinking?"

"Why would you do that? It never ends well?"

"Funny" the boy mumbled shooting a playful glare to the girl "Maybe if we weren't dating, Brittany would be more open to talking to you?"

"You think?"

"Well us being together isn't helping"

"Ooh god, Randy are you dumping me!" Santana teased dramatically and the boy chuckled.

"Hey, we could still be friends with benefits"

"Yea, you wish Berry!"

"Was worth a try" the boy said, flipping his hair out of his face as she concentrated on the road

"You know you could crash by doing that right?"

"Doing what?"

"You actually don't know you're doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"That hair flip you do"

"I didn't flip my hair"

"Dude you do it all the time"

"Shut up"

* * *

Randy all but stumbled out of the locker room, even though he was exhausted yesterday he still didn't get much sleep, he stayed up most of the night just talking to Santana, which was a first. And even after a coffee, two candy bars and two energy drinks her was still like a zombie.

The boy yawned as he pulled his chemistry book out of his locker before dragging his feet to class.

Chemistry wasn't exactly his favorite subject, for one the teachers voice was enough on its own to put anyone to sleep, there was to much home work and his seat was beside Quinn. Not that they talked or even looked at each other.

Ray walking into the class, falling back onto his seat without even a thought of the blonde beside him.

"You might want to look at the chart" Quinn mumbled dragging her pencil across her page in no particularly patter.

"Chart?"

"The project chart"

"Stop talking in riddles Fabray, what's going on?"

"We're working together, apparently teach thought we actually like each other since you joined glee club"

"well tell him we don't like each other and to get us different partners"

"Don't you think I've tried? Multiple times, he said all the partners are taken"

"Yea right" Ray mumbled turning to look at the teacher "Sir, can't I have another partner. Fabray and I don't get along, we wont get anything done"

"Sorry, Randy everyone else has a partner"

"What did you think I was lying, that I was just pretending I didn't want to work with you?"

"you never know with you, plus you know my lips wouldn't half swallow you like guppy mouth does" the boy said pouting his lips at Quinn who just glared at him.

"You're an asshole"

"right back at'cha" Ray mumbled, flipping his hair from his face before resting his head in his hand. He knew there was no way he would be able to stay awake, especially after the damn teacher started talking to, really, what was the point in fighting it?

Ray only felt like he had just closed his eyes when he got woken up by his head slamming off the desk "Son of a bitch" he mumbled to himself before glaring over at Quinn who was grinning at him, she must have been the one who smacked his hand away "You really couldn't of thought of a way to wake my without giving me brain damage?"

"Class is over jackass"

Randy almost growled at the girl, there's only ever been one person he's wanted to strangle in this life time and that was the smug cheerleader neck to him "Come over to my house after five, hopefully we can get this project done as soon as possible!" Quinn mumbled before getting up from her seat and leaving the classroom, Ray done the same, mumbled under his breath about hating Quinn when something smacked off his back.

"What are you grumbling about?" Santana asked wrapping her legs around the boy's waist so he was not giving her a full on piggyback ride.

"Nothing, Santana. Now get off!"

"Wow, someone's grumpy today, huh?"

"Yea, well you kept me up half the night, I have to do my chem project with Quinn and to top it all off I have a headache!"

"Well you're having a suck day, aren't you?"

"It would be a whole lot better if you just got off my back!" the boy snapped but then realized something, Santana was smiling, like properly smiling "You're smiling, why are you smiling?"

"Guess who has a date tomorrow night?"

"Uh, Puck? I don't understand why that would make you ha…"

"No, not Puckerman, Idiot. Me!"

"Really? Who with?"

"Really? You're asked who I'm going out with"

"I feel like this is a trick question so I'm going to say… No?"

"You're an idiot"

"I'm so confused right now, so who's Puck's date?"

"You're really trying my patients Berry! I am a date! With Brittany"

"Really? That's totally awesome Santana!"

"I know right?"

"But what about Artie?"

"He called her stupid"

"Ah, so that's why he was in the trash this morning"

"Psh, don't know what you're talking about"

"I bet you don't. Now, I'm not going to tell you again, get. Off. My. Back!" Santana huffed, jumping down off of the boys back "So where are you taking her?"

"This new Chinese place in town, it's supposed to be awesome!" Santana said, looking over at the boy "So what was this about Fabray?"

"We have to work together on this project, I'm going over to her house tonight"

"You guys should just fuck and get it over with"

"What? As if!"

"Ooh come on Berry the sexual tension between you two is enough to make a nun orgasm"

"There's no sexual tension between me and Fabray"

"What ever you say, man. But the whole 'I-hate-you-you're-a-bitch thing? Its getting old"

"Whatever, I'm going to class" The boy said patting Santana on the head like a dog making the girl growl "See you in music club thing"

"Do you have a song?"

"Of course, but I'm not telling you what it is"

"So I'm trusting all of you guys have a song?" everyone mumbled a yes apart Puck who was cursing under his breath "So, everyone but Noah. How about we get one of the new people up first, Randy"

"Uh, ok sure" the boy mumbled getting off his seat and walked to the front, nodding to the band who began playing the opening chords.

'_Stacy, can I come over after school?_

_We can hang around by the pool_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? _

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip?_

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn?_

_Your mom came out with just a towel on _

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared _

_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

_But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me_

_Stacy's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want, and I've waited so long_

_Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong,_

_but I'm in love with Stacy's mom'_

Ray finished the song and the choir room just looked at him pretty much the way they did yesterday and there was that dreamy stare from Quinn again.

"That was great, Randy, but its not really an iconic song is it?"

Ray shrugged "It is to me, it's a song that I will never get bored of and I think its timeless, wasn't that the point of the homework"

"Assignment and yea, but I meant a song that would be timeless to everyone"

"People have different opinions on what's timeless"

Schue's mouth opens a closed a few times before pointing at Ray's seat "Take a seat, Randy"

Randy grinned, walking back to his seat, lightly hi5'in Puck and Finn as he did so "And did you bring that CD in?"

"Yup" Ray reached into his bag and taking out the CD before frissbying it at Schue, who fumbled to catch it.

"Ok, so we will practice this tomorrow. Finn, do you want to come up and do your song?"

* * *

Ray shower up at Quinn's door at five minutes to five, just to piss the girl off "You are a huge jackass" Quinn mumbled as she opened the door and turned on her heels leaving Ray standing in the doorway "Well are you going to come in or?"

Ray rolled his eyes walking into the house as a little ball of fur bounced over to him, it was a pure white husky pup "Hello, beautiful" the boy mumbled kneeling down and running his hands up and down the puppies fur making its back leg bang lightly of the ground.

"No, Cham. Bad!" Quinn said pointing at the dog.

"She isn't doing anything"

"I wasn't calling her bad, I was telling her you are"

Randy rolled his eyes before looking back at the puppy "I'm not bad, am I?" The dog just stared at him, tongue lolling out of its mouth "Nah, I didn't think so"

"Well are we going to start this project or not?"

"Sure, where to?" the boy asked his focused still on the dog.

"My room"

"Cool, come on then… uh, what's her name again?"

"Cham"

"Come on Cham, you wanna come and do homework with me and the ice queen, I bet you do" Ray scratched under the dogs chin and followed Quinn up stairs, the pup trotting along next time him.

"Aren't your parents home?" Ray asked strolling into Quinn's room where the blonde was sat on the bed.

"Dad's in his study and my mom is probably drunk somewhere" the cheerio mumbled not taking her eyes off of the paper in front of her.

"Oh" Ray looked around the room "Not exactly what I excepted"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well I figured you'd have like crosses everywhere and a random nun or priest in the corner" the boy teased catching the rubber Quinn threw at him.

"Are we going to do this or what?"

"Whatever" Ray mumbled sitting down on Quinn's bed, grinning when Cham hopped up on the bed curling up next to Ray's side.

"We could do a volcano"

"What are you, six?" Ray said frowning at the girl "We have to do something cool, like a smoke bomb or we could make goo"

"And you know how to do that do you?"

Ray scoffed "Who do you think set that smoke bomb off at the last school assembly ?"

"So which one?"

"Uh, well pick a color?"

"White"

"Kinda boring but we would need Potassium, sulfur, charcoal and wood shavings"

"And you know were to get Potassium and Sulfur, do you?"

"The classroom? Where do you think I got it from the first time?"

"You stole from the class room?"

"Not stole, took without permission"

"Doesn't make it sound any better but you do know that's illegal right?"

Ray shrugged, ruffling the fur on top of Cham's head "So is having sex under the age of sixteen or drink under the age of twenty one but we all did it"

Quinn just shook her head, looking back down at her notebook "Are we supposed to be writing something down"

"No, Randy"

"Then what are you doing?"

"None of your business"

"Tut, come on show me"

"It's none of your business"

"Fine" the boy shrugged before grabbing the note book from the girls hands, he wasn't really sure what he expected but he certainly didn't expect the fantastic drawing that was scribbled carelessly across the page, it was the drawing of the painting up on Quinn's wall but somehow the drawing seemed better.

"Give it back" Quinn growled and went to snatch the book back but Ray moved it out of the way.

"Did you draw this?"

"None of your business Berry"

"Seriously, Quinn, they're… Wow"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the boy, not used to him even being remotely nice to her "Uh, thanks?"

"You know I didn't steal your crayon right?"

Quinn frowned "Huh?"

"Your crayon? In kinder garden? I didn't take it, Noah did and then threw it across to me when he saw you storming over like a mad woman"

"Really?"

"Yup, I had a headache for, like, a week after you smacked me on the head"

"You deserved it"

"No, Noah deserved it"

"You shouldn't have took the blame"

"You shouldn't have jumped the gun"

"Whatever" Quinn snatched the book back before setting it on her bedside table.

"So do I need to be here any longer or…"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out"

Ray rolled his eyes, stretching the top of Cham's head before getting up and heading over to the door "Look those drawings are kinda awesome, you should, like, take an art class at the community college or something" he said before turning and heading out of the room and then out to his car.

* * *

"Right so do you understand which parts of the song is yours?" Randy, Artie and Quinn nodded "Ok, take it away"

(_Ray_, **Quinn**, Artie & _**Ray and Quinn**_)

'oh yeah

**This life don't last forever**

Hold my hand

_So tell me what we're waiting for_

Hold my hand

_We're better off being together_

Hold my hand

**Being miserable alone**

Hold my hand

_**'Cause I've been there before**_

_**And you've been there before**_

_**But together we can be all right**_

_**'Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold**_

_**We hold each other 'til we see the sun light**_

_So we can just_,

hold my hand

**Baby, I promise that I do**

all I can

_**Things will get better if you just**_

hold my hand

_**Nothing will come between us if you just**_

**Hold**,

_hold my,_

hold my,

_**hold my hand**_

Hold my hand

_The nights are getting dark_

Hold my hand

**And there's no peace inside**

Hold my hand

**So why make our lives harder**

Hold my hand

_By fighting love_

Tonight baby'

Ray frowned when the music stopped, looking over at the CD player he saw that Schue had stopped it "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it was great, you and Quinn seemed really into it, Artie I just have to talk to you" Schue walked over to the boy in the wheel chair and Ray turned to look at Quinn who was looking anywhere but him. Their eyes hadn't left each other's the full time they were singing, it was like when they were singing they didn't hate each other.

"Look, Schue can we go? Its just Artie you want to talk to right?"

"Yea, on you go Quinn" The man said, waving at Quinn and Ray.

Before Ray could blink Quinn was out of the room "Hey, Quinn wait up!"

"What do you want, Randy?"

"The project? Do you wanna come over tonight? I have all the stuff we need to the smoke bomb"

"Whatever, what time?"

"Whenever floats your boat Fabray" Ray shrugged before walking past Quinn and heading out to his car.

* * *

It was a little after four when Quinn pulled up outside Randy's house, the girl sighed getting out of her car and headed up to the house, knocking lightly on the door.

Within a few seconds the door swung open and a blonde woman stood there "Hello"

"Hey, Mrs Berry, I'm here to see Randy"

the woman nodded "Come on in. Randy!" she yelled up the stairs as Quinn walked into the house.

"Yes, Ma?" Ray asked walking down stairs and Quinn couldn't help but gawp, the boy had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and he was rubbing his hair with another towel completely oblivious to Quinn standing there.

"You have a visitor"

only then did Ray lift his head, smiling a little when he saw Quinn there "Hey, I didn't think you would have been here until later"

"Uh, I-I figured you'd want to get this over with"

Ray nodded "So what you mean is _you_ wanted to get this over with?" Randy chuckled when Quinn didn't say anything and kept glancing down at his abs "Ok, I'll get dressed, you can just go into the front room with my mom and ma if you like, I'll be, like, five minutes"

Quinn nodded "Sure" Quinn turned and walking into the front room where two woman sat, one blonde and one brunette.

"Hi, Quinn, I'm Jess, Randy's mom and this is Alex"

"Hey"

"What is it you guys are working on? When I saw Ray sneaking in at lunch time with something I thought he was up to something"

"No, ma'am, we're working on our chemistry project"

Jess nodded "You're head cheerleader right?"

"I am, yes"

Jess was about to speak when Ray walked into the room dressed in sweats and a titans hoodie, his hair a mess "You ready to start?"

"Yea"

"Cool, and I know what you two are thinking and no, so don't start all your creeper stuff and hang around outside my bed room ok?"

"Psh, don't know what you're talking about" Alex mumbled looking back at the TV

"Yea, psh" Jess added doing the same as her wife

"Sure, come on, follow me" Ray began heading up stairs and into his room.

"God, did a bomb go off in here or something"

"What its clean?"

"This is what you call clean?" Quinn asked kicking a pair of jeans that were tossed on the floor.

"Yea, and those are clean, look smell'em" Ray teased holding his jeans out to Quinn

"Ew, no"

Randy just laughed throwing the jeans into the laundry basket "Ok everything is on my desk just don't set any of it on fire"

"Why would I set it on fire?"

"You never know with you" Ray mumbled as he continued picking up clothes from the floor and throwing them in the laundry basket.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?"

"Of course I do" the boy said walking up behind Quinn "Didn't you see the one is set off before?"

"Fine go" Quinn said nodding towards the things scattered across the table.

"Well get off my seat then Fabray"

Quinn rolled her eyes and got off the boys seat and sat on his, still not made, bed.

"You look at me different" Ray said after about 5 minutes of silence as he measured out all the stuff they would need.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I sing, you don't look at me like I'm a piece of dirt"

"I never look at you like you're a piece of dirt"

"ooh come on Fabray that's all you ever look at me like apart from when I'm singing"

"Whatever, what are those?" Quinn asked nodding over to the cage in the corner of Randy's room

"Go over and look"

"No, I don't wanna move incase something jumps out and bites me!"

Ray rolled his eyes and got up from the seat walking over to Quinn "Come on"

"Will what ever is in there bite me?"

"Quinn it's not a dragon! Its baby Ferrets"

"And what are they?"

"They're like meerkats" Ray said rolling his sleeve up and reaching his hand into the cage taking out two tiny ferret's, one was gray with a white striped down his back, the other was ghost white with bright red eyes "This one's Woody and this one is Buzz"

Quinn laughed "Woody and Buzz?"

"Yea, cause this one is a cowboy and this on is a space man"!"

Quinn laughed "Original!"

"You wanna hold'em?"

"Uh…"

"They don't bite Quinn but they do sometimes nibble her your finger but only to get to know you"

"Ok"

Ray smiled "Sit on the bed though, I feel like you'd drop'em if they moved a little to fast"

"I wouldn't drop them"

"Yea, of course you wouldn't" The boy mumbled sitting down on the bed next to Quinn "Ok, put your hands out"

Quinn did as she was told, holding both of her hands out in front of her "Ok, don't forget they might nibble at your finger but don't pull it away"

"Ok" Quinn mumbled as Randy put both ferrets into Quinn's arms making Woody yawn and Buzz stare sleepily up at her "What made you buy these? I thought you were more of a snake or a spider kinda person"

"Fuck that, I hate spiders! Plus these guys were cute and looking at me like_ 'buy me buy me'_ so I did"

"You oughta get that checked out"

"What?" Ray asked looking from the ferrets to Quinn.

"The animals talking to you thing? Yea it's not normal"

"Wow, who'd of known Quinn Fabray had a sense of humor!"

"Shut up" the blonde mumbled, running her finger lightly over the fur on the ferrets back

"Will you be ok with them? And I'll go over and finish the project"

"Sure" Quinn said he attention on the animals in front of her.

Randy chuckled getting up from the bed and walking back over to the desk.

It was about half an hour, with was a new record, before Randy's mom knocked on the door "What is it, mom?"

"I was just wondering if Quinn would like to stay for dinner? Its spaghetti carbonara" the woman said adding a failed Italian accent at the end.

"That's nice Mrs. Berry but I wouldn't want to put you out"

"Nonsense Quinn, there's enough being made to feed tem people, even with his abnormal eating habits"

"Mom, I don't eat that much"

"Yea, sure, so what do you say Quinn?"

Quinn smiled turning her attention away from the ferrets on the bed and looked at Jess "If you're sure that's ok?"

"Of course it is, dinner will be ready in ten and Ray don't blow that thing up like you did the last time"

"Tut, mom you know that was Puck's fault"

"Whatever, ten minutes!" the woman said before closing the door.

"You don't have to stay for dinner you know?"

"I want to" Quinn said probing herself up on her elbows and let one of the ferrets walk over her lap

"Really? Why?" Ray asked twisting in his seat to look at Quinn "It's to spend more time with Buzz and Woody isn't it?"

"Yea, that's what it is"

"Figured" the boy mumbled rolling over next to the bed and picked up Buzz leaving Woody on Quinn's hand "So the fact that you know I didn't steal your crayon doesn't stop you from hating me, huh?"

"I don't hate you"

"You've told me countless times that you hate me"

"Yea that's when you go all douche on me, but when you're like this and how you were at my house? I don't hate that side of you"

"I didn't even know I had two sides to me, maybe I'm bipolar?"

"Probably" Quinn said with a shrug "What was your mom walking about, blowing that thing up?"

"Ooh it was one time and Noah accidently set it off, it was like something out of a cartoon, our faces were black and the room was a mess, messier than it is now, it was actually kinda funny"

Quinn chuckled "I can imagine"

"How about we go down stairs? Dinner will be ready soon and then we can feed these guys" Ray said holding Woody up in front of his face, letting his nibble on her nose before licking his nose

"Sure" Quinn smiled handing Buzz back to Randy who took them over to the cage and put them in.

"Lets go" the boy said as they began walking down stairs.

"Wow, you actually come down to dinner when you're told for once"

"Well you always seem to make dinner around the time I'm doing homework or in the middle of a game on Madden!" Randy said, sitting down at the table across from Quinn.

"Well usually when your mothers tell you to do something, you drop everything and do it"

Randy rolled his eyes and glared at Quinn who was grinning at him.

"So Quinn, how long have you known Randy?" Jess asked setting the plates down in front of everyone before taking her seat.

"Since preschool, but we never really got alone because he stole my crayon"

"It was Noah! And tell them what you did to me after you assumed it was me"

"Well who else would I of thought it was when the crayon was right in front of you"

"She punched me on the side of the head"

"Ah, so even in preschool you got beat up by girls huh?"

Randy rolled her eyes and looks at Quinn who was frowning at him "This is because my baby cousin supposable beat me up but it wasn't even fare, she had a grip of my hair!"

"So because she had a grip of your hair she could kick you in the shins and chest?"

"Ok, we are not talking about this anymore"

"Aw, is RayRay getting all embarrassed" Alex teased, ruffling the boys hair.

"I hate you guys"Randy mumbled and Quinn couldn't help but laugh, she wasn't used to spending time with a family, never mind laughing and having fun.

* * *

"They're so embarrassing" Randy mumbled walking into his room with tub of food for the ferrets and their bowls.

"I like them"

"you smiled, which made it sound like you never smile, but that was like, a real smile, and not that one you have plastered on at school"

"Yea well you're mom's are cool, especially after they took the piss out of you"

"Funny" the boy said glaring playfully at Quinn before getting the box of food and heading over to the cage .

"Do you want to put their food out?" Randy asked walking over to the bed with Buzz and Woody in his hands.

"Cool"" Quinn smiled using the spoon to scrap out the cat food from the tin into the bowls. "Why cat food?

"That's just what they like" The boy mumbled teasing Buzz by pushing a piece of food a little farther away from him making the animal snap at him, not that it would of done much good if it got him though.

"Why did you join glee club?"

"Santana asked me to" the boy said with a shrugged.

"You guys aren't dating anymore are you?"

"Nope, we decided it just wasn't working out"

"Because she's in love with Brittany?"

"W-what, no, that's crazy"

Quinn chuckled and shook her head "Dude, I've know they were fooling around since the sleep overs and I was always kicked on the floor on my own"

"Should of joined in, they would have been super hot" Randy mumbled gaining a punch on the arm from Quinn "Ouch, I'm just saying"

"I didn't think they were in love with each other though, I just thought it was fooling around, you know?"

Randy nodded leaning back on his elbows so he could look at Quinn who was laying on her stomach on his bed "You know Santana, keeps everything to herself but she's trying with Brittany"

"I can tell, anyway you knew and you still dated her?"

"It wasn't really dating, she just needed someone to be there for her and that just happened to be me one night after a party and then I guess we just got closer"

"Now people are going to think you turned her gay"

Randy shrugged "I know you can't _turn_ someone gay, they're born like that, they cant change it, they cant do anything about it, its them and its kinda sad some people can't accept that" Quinn smiled, not realizing that the boy had this side to him "What?" Randy asked when he saw Quinn looking at him.

"I just didn't know you were such a softie"

Randy scoffed sitting up straight "I am _not _a softie"

"Sure, I better be heading home"

Randy nodded getting off the bed to put the ferrets in their cage along with their dinner "I'll walk you down"

"Ooh you're leaving?" Alex asked just as the teenagers reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea, but thank you for dinner, it was great"

"No problem, I like this one Ray, bring her back sometime"

Randy rolled his eyes "Mom, ma, go away!" The woman just chuckled, walking back into the front room "Sorry, they're kind of embarrassing"

"It's fine, I'll see you in school tomorrow?"

"Probably"

Quinn chuckled "Always with the bad ass attitude, huh?"

"Its not an attitude it's a life style"

"Ok" Quinn mumbled with a chuckle "I'm going"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Quinn could only roll her eyes as she headed down to her car.

"So are you dating this one?" Alex asked as Randy walked back into the house.

"Quinn Fabray? Am I dating _Quinn Fabray?_ No Ma, never"

"Why? She seems nice"

"Not so nice when she's giving you headaches" Randy said and walked over to the house phone that'd just started ringing but his Mom bet him to it.

"He…" Jesse started but didn't get a chance to finish, she tried interrupting the person on the phone a few other times but couldn't get a word in for a few minutes "You know, the fact that you and Brittany finally kissed 'for reals' is awesome Santana but I think its Randy you're after"

Randy chuckled, taking the phone from his mom "Hel…"

_"Ray you are not going to believe what happened tonight!"_

"You and Brittany finally kissed for real?"

_"Yea, but that's not the best part"_

"You're totally going to give be details about yours and Brittany's sexy time aren't you?" Randy said with a grin.

_"No, Ray, get your head out of the gutter"_

"Then what happened?"

_"She told me she loved me! Like looked my straight in the eyes and told me"_

"Really? That's awesome but, god, please tell me you said it back and didn't chicken out?"

_"Of course I said it back, would I sound this excited if I didn't"_

Randy smiled "I'm really proud of you"

_"Don't go all soppy on me dude"_

"Always have to ruin it, huh?" Ray chuckled, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, picking up the object on his bed that most definitely wasn't his.

A purple bracelet with a 'Q' on it which pretty much told him it was Quinn's

_"You're not even listening to me"_

"I am! Brittany and the kissing"

_"Nooooo! I ask how things when with Fabray?"_

"Ooh, fine, we're almost done with is good"

_"Ooh shut up, there is so much sexual tension with you and Fabray that it could possible give everyone in the room an org…"_

"Ok, no, we are so not having this conversation"

Santana laughed _"Whatever, Berry. See you tomorrow"_

"Bye" Ray mumbled hanging up the phone and throwing it on his bed and putting the bracelet in his backpack.

* * *

Randy yawned, walking out the locker room, coach was really kicking his ass the past few days and it was killing him.

"Ooh, Hey Fabray!" the boy yelled noticing the girl by her locker and frowned when she didn't answer "Fabray?"

"What, Berry?"

"Ok, wow, we're back to that huh? Whatever, you left this at my house last night" Randy dug into the side of his back pack and handing Quinn the bracelet "Next time I'll be sure to feed it to the Ferrets, though"

"Oi, Berry!" a voice yelled making Randy turn around but before he could even register who was called him a fist connected with his face sending his rattling against the lockers.

"What the fuck is your problem, Evans!" Ray growled swinging his arm back and catching Sam on the nose.

"What was Quinn going at your house last night!" Sam snapped grapping Randy's collar and pinning him against the lockers.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get your hands off me before in make an imprint of your face on the floor"

"Sam, let him go!"

"No I wanna know what you were doing at his house!"

"Chemistry, now let him go" Quinn pushed on Sam's chest making him let go of Randy.

"Now there's a good little lap dog, better do what Quinnie says" Randy smirking when Sam went for him again but Quinn pushed him back "Wow, easy there buddy. Better keep him on a tighter leash Fabray!" Randy grinned and turned to walk away from Sam but turned back just in time to catch the boy and slam him against the lockers "Now, didn't your mommy never teach you to never attack someone with their back to you?"

"Fuck you, Randy!"

"You're nothing but a lap dog Evans! Reserve quarterback, just a back ground voice in glee club and even the swim team didn't want you! The only thing keeping you from getting slushied is the fact you're dating Quinn, which, trust me, is starting to wear off"

"Randy!" Quinn growled, making Randy stop and look down at her before shaking his head and walking off.

* * *

Schue sighed, running his hands over his face before looking at Randy, Quinn and Artie "Look this isn't working, how about you guys go and sort out whatever it is that's going on and we'll try again tomorrow?"

"Whatever" Quinn mumbled grabbing her bag and storming out of the class.

"Uh, see you tomorrow" Ray said grabbing his bag and rushing after Quinn "Fabray wait up"

"What do you want Randy?"

"To apologize, I shouldn't have said the things I did today"

"Whatever"

"Why are you so mad? I shouldn't of mattered if the things weren't true" Randy said, following after Quinn as she headed for the car park. The boy frowned, taking in the expression on Quinn's face "But it is true? You don't like Sam"

"This is none of your business" Quinn snapped but Randy just followed her to her car.

"Than why are you dating him if you don't like him?" the boy asked grabbing Quinn's car door when she went to slam it shut "Look, we don't get along, I get that but just look at Brittany and Santana, after Santana and I broke up she started seeing Brittany, sure they're not out yet but they're happy"

"What's your point, Ray?"

"My point is that dating someone you don't like is pointless and it's not fair on you or Sam"

"Since when did you care what's fair on Sam and I?"

"I don't care what's fair on Sam but I do care what's fair on you and whether you're dating Sam for popularity or because you like someone you feel like you shouldn't. It's still not a good idea"

"You know jackshit about why I'm dating Sam!"

"I know" Randy mumble holding up his free hand in defense "I know but if you want to talk about it, I promise I'll even let you see Buzz and Woody, or even if you just want to talk to them, that's cool to"

"What's your angle Berry?"

"No angle, a quarterback should look after his head cheerleader, right?"

Quinn chuckled "You're a jackoff"

"The biggest you know!"

"I'll be over at 5 to finish this project"

"See you then" The boy smiled, turning and heading towards his car.

* * *

Quinn was at Randy's door at ten past five, knocking lightly on it.

"Quinn, Hi!" Alex exclaimed pulling the girl in to a hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Berry"

"Please, call me Alex. We didn't think Ray was going to have you back over"

"Uh, we're still doing out project"

"Ah, Quinn, how are you sweetie?" Jess asked walking out of the front room, also pulling Quinn into a hug.

"F-fine yea, how are you?"

"We're great. Randy, Quinn's here!"

"Just a second, Ma" a voice yelled from upstairs before foot sets began thundering towards the stairs until the boy was standing at the top, his fingers running through his hair as if to fix it.

"Ooh I see you're dressed with time"

"You sound upset" the boy said with a grin making Quinn roll her eyes.

"Are you staying for dinner again tonight? We're making chicken parmesian?"

"Uh…"

"Ok, that's settled, come on hun" Jess said grabbing her wives hand and dragging her towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about them" Randy said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, tugging lightly on his hair to make it stand up a little.

"They're cute" Quinn said, a fond smile on her face "And how long did you spend making you're hair look like you didn't care how it looked?"

"About five minutes. It normally takes me a while though"

"So vain" Quinn teased, a slight smile on her face as she walked into Randy's room, smiling bigger when she saw the ferrets standing on the bed, looking at Quinn al bright eyed and more awake than last time.

"They like you" Randy said when both animals started jumping around the bed.

"Hello" Quinn cooed, kneeing down in front of the bed, letting the animals sniff at her face.

Randy smiled, sitting on the bed with his back against the head board "I'll trade you, Buzz and Woody for Cham?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, standing up and walking around to the other side of the bed making Buzz and Woody stumble across the bed. Quinn sit down against the head board next to Randy.

"Do you want to talk?" Randy asked, glancing over at Quinn before looking down at Buzz who had climbed up onto Quinn's lap and curled up into a ball

"About what?"

"You know what about" Randy mumbled letting Woody climb up his shirt and curl up in a ball on his shoulder.

"What's there to talk about? I don't like Sam but I'm still dating him"

"Why are you still dating him?"

"None of your business!" Quinn snapped and Randy just nodded, turning his head and sticking his nose into Woody's fur. Quinn sighed "What if you're right? What if I like someone I feel like I shouldn't?"

"Well is it a girl?" Quinn shook her head "Then why do you feel like you shouldn't like them?"

"I know it wouldn't work"

"And how do you know that?"

"I just know" Quinn mumbled, glancing up at Randy before turning her attention back to the animal on her lap "I thought he was a complete jackass, you know? But I guess that was just the reputation everyone gave him because of who he was if you get me?"

Randy sat there for a second before shaking his head "No, not really"

"It doesn't matter"

"No, I'm trying to get it but its like you're talking in riddles"

"Its just like I thought he was a jackass but he turned out not to be"

"So what's the problem?"

"What if he's just pretending not to be a jackass and then he goes and acts the way he always has?"

"Everything has risks, Quinn" Randy said, shrugging the shoulder that wasn't currently occupied but Woody "You just have to find the one worth risking it for"

Quinn nodded before chuckling "You had to have read that somewhere!"

"Nope, it all came from here young grasshopper" Randy teased, tapping the side of his head.

Quinn laughed "What?"

Randy shrugged, a slight smile on his face, the boy opened his mouth to say something but stopped when his door flew open and Santana and Brittany ran in laughing, Brittany wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and spinning her around "You do know this isn't your house right?"

"Yea, we kno… Quinn hi!" Santana said, moving away from Brittany a little.

"Tut, give it up, like I didn't already know about you two"

"You told her?" Santana snapped walking towards Randy.

"What? No, no I didn't tell her! Woody get her, boy!" Randy moved farther onto the bed, practically using Quinn as a human shield.

"No he didn't tell me. You guys are my best friends you really think I didn't know something was going on"

"Really, how?"

"The noises you guys used to make at sleep overs were most definitely not snoring!"

"Wow, wait hung on!" Randy snapped holding up his hands making all three girls look at him "Why wasn't I invited to said sleepovers?" Quinn and Santana smacked the boy on the arm "Ow! What the hell I was just asking! And you're supposed to protect me Woody! And as for you Buzz, you're a traitor"

"What are you doing here anyways? Have you guys finally given into your huge sexual tension?"

"What? No, we're doing our chemistry project"

"Ah, 'Chemistry'"

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked, arching an eyebrow at the girl "Was it for a threesome 'cause I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind making it a party. Ow, ok stop that!" the boy mumbled rubbing his arms that Santana and Quinn had just smacked again.

"I'm up for that" Brittany said, and Santana just smiled.

"What? Why didn't you hit her for saying that?"

"We just came by to see if you wanted to go to the movies but you're busy so we'll just meet Puckerman and Rory there"

"Hang on, what are you going to see?"

"The hunger games"

"Ooh, well do you want to go Quinn? Or have you already seen the movie?"

"No, but I didn't bring any money with me"

"Don't worry I'll get it"

"No, I…"

"Ok, it's settled! Put those things away and lets go" Santana said, taking a hold of Brittany's hand and walking out of the room.

"Buzz, come here" Randy mumbled, making the animal life its head sleepily before snuggling farther into Quinn.

"You don't have to pay for me. I can just go home" Quinn said handing Woody over to Randy as he headed over to the cage.

"Don't be stupid, consider it a Christmas present"

"Its October"

"So?" Randy smiled, holding out his Letterman jacket "Come on"

"What's this for?"

"Its cold outside and you only have that barely there cheerios uniform on"

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it in a bad why, you look great in it and I know it isn't your fault you have to wear it"

Quinn rolled her eyes, pulling Randy's jacket on as they both left the house

"Finally, Puckerman is going to be so pissed how late we are!"

"He'll get over it"

* * *

the group walked out of the theater, Rory and Brittany mumbling about the movie and how hot Katniss was but Santana and Puck where just shocked about how well Quinn and Randy were getting along.

"Don't you find it weird? One minute they hate each other and the next they're laughing, joking around, _sharing clothes_?"

"Not really" Puck mumbled with a frown "I mean they've 'hated each other' but Ray always looked at Quinn differently at first I thought it was just 'cause he hated her but maybe it was the exact opposite"

"You think?"

"Well just look" Puck pointed to the duo a few feet in front of them, Quinn was laughing at some story Randy was telling and the boy had a goofy grin on his face "There's something there"

"I think you're right, Puck"

"Hey, how are you two getting home?" Randy asked, walking over with Quinn who still had a slight smile on her face.

"Santana's taking us"

"But there's six of us?"

"Ooh yea, I didn't think. I wasn't really expecting Quinn to be here" Santana said was an apologetic smile.

"Ooh, its cool, I'll walk" Quinn smiled, turning and heading towards her house.

"You're really going to let her walk?"

"I have enough points on my license never mind getting caught over capacity!"

Randy rolled his eyes "Hey, Fabray, wait up"

"Ooh yea your jacket, sorry"

"No keep it on" the boy said and began walking a little in front of Quinn.

"Where are you going?"

"Well your house is this was isn't it?"

"Yea, but why are you walking that way"

"You really think I'm going to let you walk home on your own?"

"I'll be fine, it's not that far"

"Its dark! I'm not going to let you walk on your own, Quinn"

Quinn nodded, walking alongside Randy, her hands shoved into the jacket pockets "Why are you being so nice?"

"This is just common courtesy, Quinn. My mom's brought me up with manners and they would not like me leaving a pretty lady walking home, in the dark, on her own. 'Sides I actually quite like spending time with you" the boy shrugged.

"Maybe you should try rubbing some on your manners onto your team mates"

"I'm not rubbing anything on any of my team mates, apart from maybe Noah" Randy grinned and Quinn howled out a laugh "No but seriously what do you mean? Doesn't Sam walk you home?"

"He doesn't even drive me home"

"Wow, really? What a jackoff"

"Yea" Quinn breathed, kicking a stone lightly in front of her and continued kicking it as they walked along the side walk.

"Doesn't it ever freak you out being out here on your own, I mean you do live right next to the woods?"

"Sometimes, but I guess I'm used to it"

"You know, you can call me if you ever need a ride or someone to walk you home. I wouldn't mind"

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind" Quinn said, walking up her path.

"Hey hang on, are you going to say bye to the stone you kicked all the way here?"

"Seriously?"

"Ooh come on, are you trying to say you didn't do that as a kid. Kick a stone the full way home from school and then slyly whisper 'bye Mr. stone' before you went into the house?"

"No, I can't say I have"

"Well it's never to late, say bye to Mr. stone"

"You're kidding right"

"No, like about how you'd feel if someone kicked you all the way to their house and just left you there!"

"You're a dork"

"Just say bye to the stone so I can get home before my mom's kick off"

"Fine, bye stone"

"_Mr_. Stone"

"_Mr. Stone_"

"That's better" Randy smiled, tapping Quinn lightly under the chin with his pointer finger "See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

"Ooh and bring you're A game tomorrow Fabray, we have that singing thing next week!" Randy yelled back to Quinn, turning so that he was walking backwards.

"Regionals"

"Whatever but we're going to win this"

"Is that the quarterback in you talking"

"No that's the person who's seen you singing talking! Those other teams don't stand a chance" Randy said, grinned before turning and heading towards his house.

Quinn shook her head before walking into her house

* * *

Randy groaned, falling back into his seat, 6 am was far to early to be awake on a Sunday but the group were heading to regionals and he was actually kind of excited. He and Quinn had been getting along great, which surprised everyone at school and pissed Sam off because apparently Randy was the reason Quinn broke up with him.

"Are you sleeping with your eyes open or something?" Quinn asked falling down next to the boy.

"How awesome would it be if you could do that? You would never get caught sleeping in class!"

"glad you have your priorities straight"

"How are you doin'? aren't you tired?"

"I'm used to getting up this early"

"Yea me to, every day but Sunday. Sunday's a chill day, wake up around non, play some video games then watch the football"

"Well you'll be missing the football tonight"

"What? Why?"

"Really? You're asking why?"

"Ooh that's bullshit! The Giants are playing tonight"

"Sorry buddy, you're going to have to watch the high lights tomorrow"

"Well this sucks" Randy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching down in his seat. Quinn chuckled, leaning her head back against "So how's it going with that dude? The one you thought was pretending not to be a jackass?"

"He's still being nice"

"Well maybe he isn't pretending?"

"I don't think he is"

"You should go for it! He'll be lucky to have you" Randy mumbled, turning so that his back was to Quinn and he was looking out the window

* * *

"Ok, guys we're up in five minutes! Quinn, Randy, Artie you guys know your places right?"

"Yup"

"Ok, everyone else go get ready"

everyone apart from Quinn, Randy and Artie nodded, leaving the room.

"You both ready for this?" Artie asked grinning up at Quinn and Randy

"Yea, we're going to kick some ass" Randy grinned back, hi5'in Artie.

"I'm going to go get ready and take my place" the boy said wheeling himself towards the door.

"Maybe we should go get ready to" Quinn said and Randy nodded before turning to look at the girl.

"About that dude, who is he?"

"Really? You want to do this now"

"I need to know, make sure he isn't going to screw you around"

"Why would you care?"

"I care about you, Quinn. I don't want some dude fucking you around"

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Are you blind or just a complete idiot?"

"Uh, are there anymore, better, options?"

"God, you're so frustrating!"

"I guess frustrating is a better option" Randy mumbled, nodding slightly.

"Ooh my gosh, its you!"

"What? I've been here the whole time, that's you just realizing?"

Quinn groaned "You know what, whatever" the girl snapped before turning and storming out of the room.

Randy stood there for a second, trying to understand what the hell was going on. This 6am start wasn't exactly good for his brain.

"Three minutes, Randy" Schue mumbled, looking at the confused boy.

"Its me"

"What? Yea, you're on in three"

"No it's me! I'm the jackass" Schue frowned "I've got to go talk to Quinn"

"Now? It can't wait"

"Sorry some things are a little more important" Randy said rushing past Schue and heading to the opposite side of the to where his starting mark was.

"Randy, your start ma…"

"Blind!" the boy blurted out and Quinn frowned.

"Huh?"

"I'm blind, and maybe a bit of an idiot"

"Wh…" Quinn started but was cut off by Randy's lips pressing onto hers, her hands automatically shot to the boys hair, not caring about how Schue would probably kick off at her for messing up his 'perfect' hair.

"Good luck" The boy mumbled pressing his lips onto Quinn's cheek before heading towards his mark.

"You better have you're A game Berry!" Quinn called making the boy turn around, huge smile spread across his face.

"Come on, sweetie, when have I never got my A game on?"

"We're going to do this, right?"

"The competitions or us?"

"Both"

"We're going to kick ass out there! And as for us, I don't think we hate each other as much as we thought"

"Definitely not"

"See you out there, Fabray"

"Lets kick some ass, Berry" Randy grinned, winking at the blonde before turning and heading back to his mark, he really didn't care if they won or not, he got the girl that he didn't ever know her liked, things where good for him.


End file.
